I Like This!
by Behind The Character
Summary: Akihiko, Misaki, Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu and Miyagi and pretty much ALL the rest of the Junjou Romantica characters, are all talking through Facebook. Yes, Facebook edition.  Some characters might not know each other. Inspired by a friend, Yukiko Hirohara
1. Disclaimer

This is a disclaimer for all chapters of "I Like This!".

Since, I don't want to do them for the rest.

Anyway, have fun. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Misaki Takahashi** Usagi-san is so anoying!

_Saturday at 12:38pm · Comment · Like_

******Akihiko Usami ***Annoying

_Saturday at 12:39pm_

_

* * *

_

**Misaki Takahashi **Made breakfast this morning, was attacked.  
_Saturday at 10:29pm __· Comment · Like_

**Akihiko Usami** _likes this._

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi **Just woke up. Found Usagi-san looking at me... I'm not surprised... But I'm still creeped out.  
_Friday at 11:53pm __· Comment · Like  
_**Akihiko Usami **_likes this__._

**Akihiko Usami **Why are you creeped out?  
_Saturday at 1:09am _

**Misaki Takahashi** Becaaause! I JUST WOKE UP TO SOMEBODY STARING AT ME!  
_Saturday at 1:35am __·_ **1 person**_ likes this_.

**Akihiko Usami** I don't understand.  
_Saturday at 1:46am_

**Misaki Takahashi** *slaps head* SERIOUSLY?  
_Saturday at 1:50am_

**Akihiko Usami** Yeah.  
_Saturday at 2:21am_

**Misaki Takahashi **...  
_Saturday at 2:25am

* * *

_Misaki is in a relationship. · Comment · Like

**Haruhiko Usami** ...  
_Saturday at 12:17am_

**Takahiro Takahashi **YOU'RE DATING SOMEBODY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?

WHO, WHO IS IT? IS SHE PRETTY?  
_Saturday at 12:18am_

**Misaki Takahashi** Nghf... Niichan, it doesn't really matter!

Hahaha! I'm hungry! Who's hungry? XD;;;;;  
_Saturday at 12:28am_

**Akihiko Usami** I'm hungry. ;)

And yes, who are you dating, Misaki?(;  
_Saturday at 12:30am_

**Takahiro Takahashi** Minami is making dinner right- Misaki! Don't change the subject! Who? I'm curious!  
_Saturday at 12:37am_

**Misaki Takahashi** Usagi-san! Stop it!

Niichan, I was just kidding! ... _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
_Saturday at 12:40am_

**Akihiko Usami** Hahaha! Takahiro, you're funny.  
_Saturday at 12:42am_

**Takahiro Takahashi** Oh. Haha, I thought you were seriously dating someone! :D  
_Saturday at 12:43am_

**Misaki Takahashi** Nope, nope, nope! OF COURSE NOT! :DDD;;;  
_Saturday at 12:49am_

**Akihiko Usami** *glares* ... But you ARE right?  
_Saturday at 12:50am_

**Misaki Takahashi** Uhh... NOPE! ;;;;;;  
_Saturday at 1:35am_

**Akihiko Usami** YES, YOU ARE.  
_Saturday at 1:46am_

**Misaki Takahashi** SHUT UP!  
_Saturday at 1:51am_

**Takahiro Takahashi** Eh, you are? o-o *blinks*  
_Saturday at 1:52am_

**Misaki Takahashi** NO!  
_Saturday at 2:24am_

**Akihiko Usami** He is, he's just lying.  
_Saturday at 8:45am_

**Misaki Takahashi** NO I'M NOT! *flails*  
_Saturday at 12:32pm_

**Akihiko Usami** Liar.  
_Saturday at 12:40pm

* * *

_**Akihiko Usami** Misaki... ;)  
_Saturday at 12:31am · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall_

**Misaki Takahashi** What the hell?  
_Saturday at 12:38am _

**Takahiro Takahashi** What's with the ";)" face? o:  
_Saturday at 12:44am_

**Akihiko Usami** Nothing.  
_Saturday at 12:51am_

**Misaki Takahashi** ...  
_Saturday at 1:35am_

**Takahiro Takahashi **Oh... Okay. ;)  
_Saturday at 1:52am_

**Akihiko Usami** o_o...  
_Saturday at 2:23am_

**Misaki Takahashi** O_O  
_Saturday at 2:25am

* * *

_

**Akihiko Usami** You enjoy every minute with me. ;)  
_Saturday at 1:08am · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall_

**Takahiro Takahashi** _likes this._

**Takahiro Takahashi** lol. XD  
_Saturday at 2:11am_

**Misaki Takahashi** |: NO.  
_Saturday at 2:24am_

**Akihiko Usami** Yes.  
_Saturday at 8:45am_

**Misaki Takahashi** ... No, YOU enjoy every minute with ME. :D HAHAHAH!  
_Saturday at 12:31pm_

**Akihiko Usami** I know I do. ;)  
_a few seconds ago _


	3. Chapter 2

**Akihiko Usami** I remember this. Ah, good old times.

By the way, you look very cute in this. ;)  
_Saturday at 1:46am_

**Misaki Takahashi** ... Usagi-san, you do know that my BROTHER added me and this results to him being suspicious if you keep talking like that!  
_Saturday at 1:51am_

**Akihiko Usami** So? Let him know what's REALLY going on. ;)  
_Saturday at 2:21am_

**Misaki Takahashi** NO!  
SHUT UP!  
DON'T YOU EVEN TRY BASTARD!  
_Saturday at 2:26am_

**Akihiko Usami** That's not very nice.  
_Saturday at 8:46am_

**Misaki Takahashi** You're scary.  
_Saturday at 12:32pm_

**Akihiko Usami** You're cute.  
_Saturday at 12:40pm

* * *

_**Akihiko Usami** What is this "lol" people keep saying?  
_Saturday at 2:22am_

**Misaki Takahashi** LOL! It means "laugh out loud"!  
WOW! That's really funny.  
_Saturday at 2:24am_

**Akihiko Usami** It's annoying.  
_Saturday at 8:46am_

**Misaki Takahashi** LOL!  
_Saturday at 12:31pm _

* * *

**Takahiro Takahashi** Haha, Usagi, that's funny. And Misaki looks cute. (: I miss him... ):  
Btw, beautiful roses in the background!  
_Saturday at 1:53am_

**Akihiko Usami** I'm sure he misses you too.

And yes, he's very cute.

Thanks, Misaki got me the roses. ;)  
_Saturday at 2:23am

* * *

_**Akihiko Usami** Misaki's sleeping. I'm watching him.  
_September 3 at 11:46pm · Comment · Like_

**Takahiro Takahashi** Haha, Usagi, you're so funny!(:  
_Saturday at 12:14am_

**Misaki Takahashi** You're so weird, Usagi-san! D:  
_Saturday at 12:16am · 1 person_

**Haruhiko Usami** Why are you watching him?  
Saturday at 12:17am

**Akihiko Usami** Because I can? What other reason should I have?  
_Saturday at 12:31am_

**Haruhiko Usami** Well, you should have other reasons.  
_Saturday at 12:34am_

**Akihiko Usami** Why would I?  
_Saturday at 12:42am_

**Haruhiko Usami** Because you should.  
_Saturday at 12:53am

* * *

_**Akihiko Usami ** Misaki likes to overreact.  
_Saturday at 1:09am · Comment · Like_

**Misaki Takahashi** No!  
_Saturday at 1:49am_

**Takahiro Takahashi** Has he caused you any trouble? O_O  
_Saturday at 2:11am_

**Akihiko Usami** No.  
_Saturday at 2:22am _


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The main topics belong to CheyanneChika, most credit belongs to her. I just created the conversation. Thanks. (: - BOB  
**

**

* * *

Hiroki Kamijo** Why didn't Takahiro ever realize you fell in love with him?  
He's an airhead... Seriously.  
_42 minutes ago · Comment · See Wall-to-Wall_

**Akihiko Usami** Well, I don't know. Maybe he's actually hiding that he knew it. Or he's just an airhead. With a brother complex.  
_38 minutes ago_

**Hiroki Kamijo** Never met his brother and I don't know much about Takahiro, so I don't really know.

Maybe, he may be an evil person inside. From everything you've told me, he seems like he couldn't hurt a fly.  
_30 minutes ago_

**Takahiro Takahashi**  
WHAT? L-L-LOVE? ME? *shock* *shock* *shock*

And, AIRHEAD? DD:  
EVIL?

...Usagi, please explain! _  
_19 minutes ago_

**Akihiko Usami** ... See now, look what you did, Hiroki.

I don't love you. Anymore. So it's fine, don't worry about it.  
_15 minutes ago_

**Misaki Takahashi** O_O  
_13 minutes ago_

**Takahiro Takahashi** Oh... O_O But I'm still shocked! Since when did this happen?  
]I never knew!  
_about a minute ago _

**Hiroki Kamijo** How is it my fault?  
_about a minute ago_

**Akihiko Usami **It just is.

It happened sometime in... High school.  
But it doesn't matter.

_2 seconds ago

* * *

_**Yo Miyagi** Kamiijouuuu~ ;) Play tag with me.  
_48 minutes ago_

**Shinobu Takatsuki** ...*glares*  
_41 minutes ago_

**Hiroki Kamijo** WTF? KAICHOU, GTFO!  
_37 minutes ago_

**Yo Miyagi** SHINOBU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? NO KIDS.

Kamijouu-senseiii~ ;)  
_26 minutes ago_

**Shinobu Takatsuki** ... *hits Miyagi* I'M NOT A KID!  
_20 minutes ago_

**Hiroki Kamijo** KAICHOU, GO DIE! GTFO OFF MY PAGE!

And, you and your brat go fight somewhere else...  
_13 minutes ago

* * *

_**Nowaki Kusama** How do you feel about Usami-san? :D Just curious.  
_52 minutes ago_

**Hiroki Kamijo** He's just a childhood friend.

And what's with the smiley face?  
_43 minutes ago_  


* * *

**Akihiko Usami** Misaki Takahashi, how is Ferris Wheel sex like? ;)  
_9 minutes ago _

**Hiroki Kamijo** WHAT... THE... FUCK...?  
_8 minutes ago_

**Misaki Takahashi** ... WHAT THE HELL?

I'LL KILL YOU!  
_5 minutes ago _

**Takahiro Takahashi **O_O U-Uhm, Usagi, is that really... MISAKI! WHAT HAPPENED? TELL YOUR OLDER BROTHER! DDD: ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN? MISAKI! *cries in corner*  
_2 minutes ago _

**Misaki Takahashi** *faints* _  
_2 seconds ago _


	5. Chapter 5

**Aikawa Eri** Usami-sensei, do you have your manuscript ready for me?  
September 12 at 5:54pm · Like

**Akihiko Usami** No. I'm not finished.  
September 12 at 5:57pm · Like

**Aikawa Eri** I'll be there in about 20 minutes to kick your lazy ass!  
September 12 at 7:50pm · Like

**Akihiko Usami** You didn't come over. v;  
September 12 at 11:05pm · Like

**Aikawa Eri** I was threatening you. (-_-")  
September 12 at 11:16pm · Like

**Akihiko Usami** Why would you do that? You horrible person.  
September 13 at 2:42am · Like

**Aikawa Eri **STOP SCREWING AROUND AND WRITE YOUR MANUSCRIPT!  
September 13 at 2:48am · Like

**Akihiko Usami **Nah.  
September 13 at 10:40am · Like

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi **What the hell, Usagi-san? STOP STEALING MY CLOTHES EVERY TIME I GET INTO THE SHOWER!  
September 14 at 12:25am · Like

**Akihiko **like this.

**Akihiko Usami **But why?  
September 14 at 1:05pm · LikeUnlike

**Misaki Takahashi **... What if I stole YOUR clothes when you were taking a shower?  
September 14 at 1:06pm · LikeUnlike

**Fuyuhiko Usami **That's very naughty, son.  
September 14 at 1:18pm · Like

**Akihiko Usami **...|:  
September 15 at 1:27am · Like

**Akihiko Usami **I'd do what any normal man would do.  
September 17 at 12:00am · Like

**Misaki Takahashi **And that is...?  
September 17 at 12:58am · Like

**Akihiko Usami **Well... I'd go out naked and attack you. Simple as that.  
September 18 at 1:17am · Like

* * *

**Isaka Ryuichiro **Hahah, Asahina just burped! XD  
September 18 at 1:26am · Like

* * *

**Shinobu Takatsuki **Miyagi's an idiot.  
September 11 at 11:47am

* * *

**Haruhiko Usami **...  
September 9 at 2:06pm · Like

'**ANON**' What? Misaki has refused you again? *trollface*  
October 27 at 8:01am · Like · 1 person 


End file.
